


Resolution

by RainbowArches



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drunkenness, Fluff, Multi, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Phil are being drunk and useless and Peggy and her mom aren't helping at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolution

Sometimes Melinda wished it didn’t take so much to get her drunk, especially when Nick and Phil were such lightweights in comparison. Luckily they were safe in Peggy’s house, where no one but Peggy and Melinda’s mother could hear them if they said anything incriminating. The New Year had rolled by a couple hours ago, and the boys were slouched on the couch. Melinda stood in front of them, her hands on her hips. She was partied out and wanted to go home, but how was she going to pack these wasted lumps into the car? She grabbed an arm of each of them and heaved. “Get up. Time to go.”

They tugged back and she fell in the middle of them. Phil buried his face into her hair, mumbling happily. She heard Peggy chuckling.

“Nick? Help?”

“Hmmm?” He blinked sleepily.

Melinda rolled her eyes.

Peggy and her mom were sitting at the other end of the room, watching, being no help at all. If Melinda were drunk she would happily spend the night here, but she was sober and she had a routine, dammit. She was tired and wanted to crawl into her own bed, preferably in the middle of these two.

She shrugged her shoulder, causing Phil’s head to roll around. He giggled. She sighed.

“Nick, if you’re still conscious, do you mind helping me get Phil into the car?”

Nick inhaled deeply, not quite snoring yet.

“You can all stay here, Melinda,” said Peggy, smiling innocently. “I don’t mind.”

Melinda sent her a respectful glare. "You'll mind when they're puking on your carpet tomorrow morning." Nick, who was apparently awake enough to understand an invitation not to move, curled up on the couch, distributing himself across Melinda and Phil’s laps, his legs dangling over the arm of the couch. Phil snuggled into the warmth of the two of them, and started snoring gently.

Melinda gave the two older women a Look.

“Don’t look at me,” said her mother.

“I’m off duty,” said Peggy, raising her hands in defense.

Nick lifted his hands to pet Melinda and Phil’s hair. “You’re cute,” he said, smiling dopily.

“You’re wasted.”

“No m’ not." His hands dropped from her head, one falling to his chest, the other dangling over the couch and scratching her foot. "I’m married.”

Peggy snorted. Melinda raised her eyebrows. "Since when?"

“You,” Nick continued, giving coherent his best shot. “ An’ him. I’m’a marry you.”

“Who?”

“All o’ you. S’my revelation.”

“Resolution.”

“Mm.”

It would have been funny if they were alone. Melinda looked back at Peggy and her mom, hoping her face didn’t look as warm as if felt. Peggy’s shoulders were shaking with suppressed laughter. Her mom simply lifted an eyebrow.

"Well,  my resolution is to get you into the car sometime tonight."

Nick snored loudly, but Melinda was pretty sure it was fake. She looked over at Phil. His face had settled into a blissful boozy grin. He was definitely asleep and wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon.

“You might as well settle in, love,” Peggy said, voicing Melinda's thoughts. “You’re not going anywhere.”

Melinda sighed and resigned herself to sleeping on the couch under a heap of drunks. At least it was warm. And at least they were her drunks. To be honest, she really didn’t mind that much.


End file.
